1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an atomizer for various uses in which atomization of a liquid is required, such as combustors, internal combustion engines, humidifiers or other air conditioning equipments, sprayers for spraying agricultural chemicals, sprayers for paints, steel cooling systems and so forth. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an atomizer suited to the uses mentioned above and improved to avoid clogging of the atomizing injector while attaining high precision of atomization and peculiar atomizing characteristics, thereby to obviate various problems in the prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, atomizers having a single hole injector have been used in atomization systems of the impingement atomization type or in equipments such as, for example, apparatus for producing synthetic fibers, fire-fighting hose nozzles and so forth. The atomizer of the invention having a single hole injector is intended for uses in which atomization of liquids is required.
The single hole injector is formed by drilling, electric discharging or other known techniques. With these known techniques, however, it has been difficult to form a nozzle port having a diameter of less than 0.1 to 0.05 mm. In addition, it has been quite difficult to maintain the required precision in this size of nozzle port when the atomizer is mass-produced. Furthermore, an atomizer having an injector with a single nozzle port tends to become clogged with foreign matter and, hence, it is necessary to filtrate the liquid by a filter or strainer of fine mesh in order to trap the foreign matter. Besides, the single hole injector is not suitable for obtaining a high rate of atomization. For these reasons, linear spraying single nozzles have not been popular as compared with pressure swirling nozzles and air-blast nozzles.